Porcelain Doll
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Quatre hits his head a little too hard while on a mission, and looses something that could cost him his position as a gundam pilot. The one thing he wonders is if he can keep his sanity when everyone else treats him like a tiny doll of porcelain... Yaoi 2
1. Chapter 1

Legal Crap: The only thing I own is my kick-ass computer. No Gundam wing, and none of it's characters. The only thing I take credit for is this wonderful plot-in-progress. (Tsuru: Yeah, right. You call this a plot? Mel: Shut up!) 

Authors note: Alright, I know. This is kind of strange. I was lost on all of my other fics, so I pulled something out from the depths of my computer to work on. Um… this isn't really going anywhere right now, but I think I can turn this into one hell of a story, if I get reviews….. *nudge, nudge, smile, smile* One more thing…. I ACTUALLY HAVE A TITLE I LIKE!!!!!! *clears throat* Sumimasen, but I just had to get that out… (Tsuru: o.O Mel: You're pushing it….)

Tsuru's note: Very little Japanese is used in this chapter, don't get too used to that. Chikusho means damn, and Arigatō means thank you. If you didn't know that, memorize it. There will be a quiz. (Mel: You aren't in a good mood today, are you? Tsuru: *glares at Mel* Whatever gave you that idea? Mel: Enough with the sarcasm!)

Warnings: Um… none yet, but once I get this story going there will be extreme angst, probably shounen ai or Yaoi, um… pairings will be 2x4, 3x4 (Tsuru: That came from thoughts like "Hmm…. I wonder how I can screw this one up…." Mel: Do you have a death wish? Tsuru: *shrugs* ) and…. Uh… I don't know What else, I guess I'll just surprise you! ^_^ Now, on with the fic!!

Porcelain Doll

****

Quatre's POV

The battle was almost over. Only a few, stubborn Mobile suits remained. In a few minutes, we would be able to go home. Sandrock had been hit hard on the side, throwing me against the cockpit window. I could feel the broken rib in my chest, but my lung hadn't been punctured; I was very lucky. I watched as DeathscytheHell sliced through one of the suits as if it were warm butter, and listened to Duo's gleeful screams as he watched the explosion.

"Hell yeah! What did you think would happen if you messed with Shinigami?" I shook my head and laughed, but stopped abruptly. The pain in my chest was growing. The sooner we got out of here, the better. 

"Quatre! Behind you!" Trowa's voice rang through my head. I turned around just in time to see a group of missiles headed straight for me, and there was nothing I could do to escape them. I held my ground and waited for them to hit me.

The explosion wasn't as bad as I had expected. The missiles hit Sandrock on the flank, knocking it to the ground, throwing me against the window yet again. I heard my head smack the window, but didn't feel much pain, I just saw stars for a while. As soon as I could, I got Sandrock to his feet so I could return the MS's attack. I was too late.

"That was a cheap shot!" Duo screamed over the radio, and promptly turned the offending MS into scrap metal. My vision hadn't cleared yet, and everything was starting to turn white. Trowa popped up on my vid-screen.

"Are you alright?" I was about to answer him, but paused. My eyes focused, and the lightheadedness disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." By this point, Heero and Wufei had already left. Duo and Trowa had stayed behind to see if I was alright. I hated it when they treated me like a little porcelain doll. I may be the smallest pilot, but I'm just as good as the rest of them.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked. I set up Sandrock to take off, just as Heero and Wufei had, ignoring Duo's concerned voice. I stretched and heard my back pop. I was plunged into total darkness without warning, but I knew I was conscious because I could hear Duo repeat his question, I could feel the fear in his voice.

"Chikusho," I muttered to myself. I knew Sandrock enough to pilot it, even if I couldn't see. But I was in unfamiliar territory, so I was afraid that I would crash if I tried to fly it. "Duo? Trowa? I'm going to need help getting out of here. I can't see anything…"

****

Duo's POV

I stared at Quatre for a few moments, unsure of what to think. He was blind, but what happened to him? What else was wrong?

"Quatre, can you open the cockpit?" I figured that if I could get Quatre into Deathscythe, then I could get him home, and then come back for Sandrock. That damn Heero had already left. He could be so heartless sometimes. I was going to have a long talk with him when I got back.

"Of course I can." Quatre's reply was quick, sharp, and annoyed. He opened the cockpit, and I climbed in.

"Trowa? I'm going to take Quatre back home with me. You stay here and guard Sandrock. I'll be back soon with Heero, then we can get out of here." Trowa nodded in acknowledgement. I walked over to Quatre, taking off the harness that held him in his seat. He turned his eyes in my direction, but I could tell they couldn't see me. There was something about them that just sucked all of the life out of the rest of his face, like two miniature black holes. I grabbed Quatre's hand and waited for him to stand. He closed his dead eyes and shook his head.

"I told you, I'm fine." He stood up and took a few steps, then clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Quatre?" I put my arms around the small boy and tried to help him up. I felt one of Quatre's ribs move unnaturally under my hand. It was broken. "Quatre, I'm going to carry you out of here." I carefully slid one of my arms behind his knees, then used the other to keep his back straight.

Quatre sighed. "Arigatō…" Then he closed his eyes, and slipped out of consciousness.

To be continued?

Mel: Well, it's up to you guys. Do I continue this fic, or let it die?

Muses: *chant* Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!

Mel: *picks up pool stick*

Tsuru: *audible gulp*

Naki: *oblivious* Kill it! Kill it! Ki—

Tsuru: *gags Naki*

Naki: ?.?

Mel: Much better. *does not put pool stick away, but rests it on the floor* Now about those reviews….

Tsuru: *looks at the pool stick worriedly* Review or die.

Mel: ^____^ I love my muses! *pats Tsuru on the head*

Tsuru: *forced smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Mel: Hmm. let's see how much of this I can get done before I get stuck.  
  
Tsuru: That never stopped you before..  
  
Mel: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tsuru: *ignores her* Don't forget the disclaimer.  
  
Mel: *grumbles* I don't see why I have to do it for every smeggin' chapter. You'd think that people would be smart enough to realize that this is a fanfiction. Fictional work being written by a fan. Meaning they don't own the smeggin' anime either!  
  
Tsuru: *sighs*  
  
Disclaimer: Melara still does not own anything anime related, and that includes Gundam wing and all of its characters.  
  
Mel: *is still ranting*  
  
Tsuru: Warnings...  
  
Mel: Nani? Oh. right..  
  
Warnings: This chapter moves along pretty quickly, so if you get lost, just slow down and read it again. It's okay if you do, I don't think it will take too much away from the story.  
  
Mel: *jumping up and down* Can I write it now?  
  
Tsuru: Hai.  
  
Mel: YAYNESS!!!!!  
  
Tsuru: *sighs* She's had too much sugar. not good for her fics..  
  
  
  
Quatre's mind slowly woke up, and he began to process information. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying down, most likely on a bed by the feel of it. Then he realized that there were at least two people near by, because he could hear them talking. both were males. Quatre waited, but no names had matched up with the voices yet. He was also cold, but only his chest. There was a slight pressure on him from the waist down, probably blankets. The voices in the room sounded violent.. Well, one of them did... it was Heero and Duo; Duo was yelling. Quatre was about to open his eyes to see what was going on, but decided to listen to the rest of the argument.  
  
"I can't believe you just took off without checking to see if Quatre was alright. You saw that hit he took! He hit his head so hard he temporarily lost his vision! He practically shattered four of his left ribs. We have no idea what else is wrong with him!"  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"You're supposed to be the leader! You're supposed to make sure we all come out of this in one piece when possible! And you just left him!?!?"  
  
"Duo, I'm trying to-"  
  
"And then when we brought him home, what do you do? You drug him! He was already unconscious! Now when he wakes up, he won't be able to tell us what's wrong with him!"  
  
"I did it to-"  
  
"Just what kind of a leader are you?!?! You and Wufei, honestly. The two of you are the furthest things from human I've ever seen!!!"  
  
"DUO! Shut up!" Once Heero had gotten Duo to listen to him, he seemed like he didn't know what to say. "If-If you keep yelling, you'll wake Quatre up."  
  
"H-how dare you!" Duo's voice was filled with venom. "After all you've done to him, you want to make sure I don't wake him up? He's got so much codeine in his blood, I don't think anything could wake him up!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"You gave him enough for a person twice his size! You could have knocked him into a comma or something!" Quatre had had enough of listening to this pointless argument. He started to sit up, but was startled when he felt something on his chest holding him down.  
  
"Quatre's awake."  
  
"What?" Quatre heard rushed footsteps coming toward him, and opened his eyes expecting to see the bright eyed Shinigami. He couldn't see anything. His vision was still gone. "Quatre! Are you alright?" Quatre hesitated before answering the question, not wanting Duo to fuss over him more than he already was.  
  
"Well, I can't feel anything, so I don't think what ever you gave me has worn off yet.." Duo rustled something, then spoke.  
  
"You can't feel anything?" Quatre thought a moment more before he gave his reply.  
  
"Well, I can feel vibrations.. And I know something isn't right in my chest. Every time I take in a breath, I can feel vibrations throughout my entire upper body."  
  
"Broken ribs. Can you feel this?" Quatre felt a weight being removed from his chest, then another one put on.  
  
"That depends.. What was I supposed to feel?" Duo let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Heero, when I get my hands on you.." Quatre shook his head, then turned his head towards where Duo's voice had come from. If he was lucky, maybe Duo wouldn't notice he still couldn't see. "I'm sorry. So, how's your head? You smacked it pretty hard."  
  
"If I could answer that, I would. As I said before, I can't feel a thing."  
  
"Right. Um. How's your vision? How many fingers am I holding up?" Quatre sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea. I can't see a thing." He could feel the rage radiating from the braided 02 pilot, and listened to him dart out of the room. "Duo! Wait!" Quatre could hear Duo's screams from where ever he was in the house.  
  
"Heero! You get over here right now!" Quatre sat up, feeling something slide off of his chest, then tried to stand. His numb legs wouldn't hold his weight, and he fell to the floor. The shock to his head caused him to pass out again.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Quatre awoke again to a dull throbbing pain in his chest. The flesh around his broken ribs had swollen up, which restricted the young Arab's breathing. He began to take in short, quick breaths in an effort to get enough oxygen into his system. As his breathing became more violent, his muscles began to twitch involuntarily.  
  
A cool hand on his forehead caused Quatre to panic. His hands shot out, trying to figure out who was in the room with him. His eyes flicked open, although he still couldn't see anything. His hands buried into long bangs, then traveled down a long face. It was Trowa.  
  
"It's alright. Calm down." Quatre finally managed to control his breathing, making slow, even, but painful inhalations.  
  
"It's too swollen. I can't breathe.." Trowa gently lifted the blond youth up, then pulled the pillow out from underneath his head, straitening his windpipe.  
  
"Is that any better?" Quatre nodded slightly.  
  
"Hai. Much. Arigat?." Now that the drugs had worn off, he could feel the pain covering every inch of his body, the worst part being his head.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that I ache all over, I'm doing pretty well. I still can't see anything.." Trowa pressed his hand against Quatre's head again, then he stepped away. "What are you doing?" Quatre felt a long, thin, stick-like thing slip into his mouth, and under his tongue.  
  
"You feel a little warm. Hold that there while I get some ice to stop the swelling." Quatre grumbled slightly at the way he was being treated. If it were anyone else in this bed, he would be the only one taking care of them. Quatre was sick of people treating him as if he was weak because he was so much smaller than the other pilots. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
The thermometer beeped as Trowa re-entered the room. He felt the metal rod slide out of his mouth, and listened to Trowa's grumble at what it said.  
  
"You have a pretty high fever..." Quatre heard something like objects banging together, then felt a stinging cold on his chest.  
  
"Ah-hah! That's cold!" Trowa chuckled lightly, then placed a damp cloth on Quatre's forehead.  
  
"If I take it off, we'll never get the swelling down. You've put up with worse." Quatre could see the smile on Trowa's face in the back of his mind. He didn't smile very often, and when he did, it was only around Quatre and Catherine.  
  
"You have a point. but it's still cold!" For the next few minutes, neither of the two said much. Trowa occasionally let out an exasperated sigh. Quatre had no idea how he looked, but judging by Trowa's muttering, it couldn't be good.  
  
"The doctors have given us two weeks of vacation, so we were planning on staying at one of your mansions, is that alright with you?" Quatre grinned widely.  
  
"What's the occasion? I never thought we'd get a brake!" When Trowa didn't answer, Quatre knew that the vacation hadn't been the doctor's idea. They were probably begged into it.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Quatre shook his head, and closed his useless eyes.  
  
"No thank you, I'm going to go back to sleep." Even though the conversation was clearly over, Trowa didn't move from his spot next to the bed. Quatre never heard him leave, even after he had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
A loud bang from outside woke Duo up, and he flew to the window to see what it had been. They had been discovered.  
  
"Shimatta! Heero, get up!" Duo knocked on the door to the stoic pilot's bedroom. The door flew open, and a very unhappy wing pilot stood in its place. "We've been found out! We have to get out of here now!" Heero nodded slightly, then disappeared into his room to gather a few essentials. Duo raced through the hallway to warn Wufei. The Chinese adolescent was already up and headed for Trowa. Duo grabbed a small box that held his most precious possession, and his hand gun, both of which he tucked into his pocket. He then ran into Quatre's room and scooped the thin boy up into his arms. His eyes flew open, and he began to run his hands along Duo's body, trying to identify him.  
  
"D-Duo? What's going on?" Duo stiffened as he heard a gun shot outside. They were going to try to take prisoners instead of killing them off.  
  
"Change of plans Quat. We're going to take our vacation a few days sooner than expected." Duo quickly left the room, and headed for the back stairs, hoping that he could get out of the house before anyone else could get in.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "It's too late for that now. They've already gotten into the house. Trowa's distracting them while Heero gets his gundam. They're going to pick us up on the roof." Duo nodded in reply, and instinctively held Quatre closer. The blond boy's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what was happening. Duo and Wufei darted into a closet and pulled down the steps that lead to the attic. Duo was now grateful that it had been so hard to find.  
  
"We should wait here until Heero gets here. If we go out on the roof now, they might catch us." Duo smiled at the sightless boy's advice, and placed him down on the floor to help his breathing.  
  
"I agree. We wait."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Trowa slid silently through the hallway. Although his goal was to distract the intruders, he didn't want to be caught unarmed. His gun was in the drawer in the main hall, next to the living room. There was no way that he could get there without trouble.  
  
"Remember, don't kill them if you can help it. They could be very useful to us." Trowa could hear the soldiers in the room he was about to pass. At least he knew he wouldn't be dead.. for now..  
  
Trowa darted past the door, not bothering to see if he had been seen. It was all or nothing now. As he turned a corner he heard one of the soldiers shriek that he had seen something, and knew he was being followed. He also knew there was no way he could get to his gun. The living room, which stood between him and the main hallway, was crawling with his enemies. He slid into the closet beside him, waiting for a guard to come buy.  
  
"I know I saw one of them. He was right here just a minute ago!" Trowa grabbed the handle to the door, and prepared to swing it open full force. He hit the soldier in the head, knocking the confused man to the ground. While his opposer was recovering, Trowa grabbed his gun and dagger, then he announced his presence to the group in the living room by attacking one of them from the back with the knife.  
  
Bullets whizzed by him, and all Trowa could do was move. He ran across a side of the room, trying to make it to the stairs. If he could keep them away from the doors, Heero would be able to get out. Every shot that Trowa made resulted in another lifeless body on the floor.  
  
A green blur slid out the door, and Trowa turned to watch. Heero had made it out. One of the intruders had followed Trowa's gaze, and had also seen Heero leave. He was dead before the situation could fully sink in.  
  
With his end of the mission at hand taken care of, Trowa searched for a place to rest. He had been asleep when Wufei warned him of danger, and he still hadn't woken up. His mind was slow, and his reflexes were not as good as usual. He was surprised he hadn't gotten hit yet.  
  
Trowa found himself boxed in. He was in the main hallway, and there were soldiers in front and behind him. He gathered all of his strength in his legs to make the jump past the first line. Once in the midst of things, his pursuers would be too confused to attack, giving Trowa a precious few moments to find safety. His jump was perfect, but his landing was off. While Trowa attempted to find his balance, one of the men took the opportunity to get in a hit. The bullet went right through Trowa's right shoulder.  
  
He didn't take the time to return the fire. He simply raced out of the room, headed for the stairs. He could hear Heero outside, it wouldn't be long before they could all leave. At the top of the steps, Trowa was faced with another problem. He couldn't remember which closet had the trap door to the attic.  
  
"Chikusho.." Trowa tried the third door to his right, it wasn't the right one. He didn't have time to try all of the doors. He decided to try the window.  
  
He sped into Duo's bedroom, and pushed the cracked glass out of the frame. Below him, he could hear someone shout when it shattered next to him. Most of the other men were too stunned from seeing a gundam to notice.  
  
Trowa squatted on the window sill, facing the inside. He brought his unharmed arm up outside, and held himself steady as he stood up. On of the soldiers from the hall rushed into the room and spotted him. Trowa made another well powered jump, and managed to grab onto the roof and pull himself up. But not before he was hit by a well aimed shot.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Trowa!" Duo gently laid Quatre inside Wing, and ran out to help his friend. He was hanging onto the edge of the roof with one hand, trying to pull himself up. "Hang on buddy. I've got ya." Duo grabbed onto Trowa's arm and hoisted him up. Trowa cried out as his left leg bent. Duo frowned as he spotted the blood soaking that knee, and his right shoulder. "Can you walk?" Trowa shook his head, then looked up at Wing.  
  
"Is Quatre alright?" Duo chuckled and lifted up the uni-banged boy.  
  
"You should be more worried about yourself, and yes. Quatre's just fine."  
  
"Duo! Hurry up!" Wufei shouted from the cockpit of Wing. Duo laughed and jumped in, then gently set Trowa down by Quatre. The tiny space wasn't meant to fit this many people, but it would have to do for now. There was no time to retrieve the other gundams. Besides, Trowa and Quatre weren't in any condition to do anything but rest at the moment.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Quatre felt a warm body being set down on his left side, and reached out a hand to see who it was. A large hand wrapped around each of his own, and placed them on his lap.  
  
"It's me, Quatre."  
  
"Trowa." Quatre frowned, and sniffed the air. A strong smell of blood filled his nostrils. "You're hurt. What happened?" Trowa sighed.  
  
"I was shot twice.." His tired voice trailed off, and he slumped against Quatre.  
  
"Trowa?" Warm blood slid down Quatre's bare shoulder from the wound in Trowa's. Quatre's eyes widened in fear for his friend.  
  
"...I'm just glad you're alright..." Quatre pressed on the injury, trying to suppress the bleeding. He felt another hand on his shoulder, and felt Trowa move away from him.  
  
"I'll take care of him." The voice belonged to the last living member of the Dragon clan. "You need sleep yourself." Quatre let Wufei dress Trowa's wounds, but refused to sleep. He wasn't tired, and he wanted to make sure everyone else was alright. After Wufei had finished, he turned to Quatre and put a hand on his chin. "I had hoped you wouldn't be stubborn." A small pill slid into Quatre's mouth, and he was forced to swallow it by reflex.  
  
"Wufei! What did you just give him?" Duo shouted. Quatre's eyes slid shut, and his head landed lightly against his chest, unable to hold it up anymore. "More codeine wasn't it? You can't just keep pumping him full of drugs! What if he gets addicted to it!?!?"  
  
"..I agree.. with Duo.... I don't.. need..sleep..." Quatre lost himself in the drug haze, and remained asleep until long after they had reached his mansion.  
  
  
  
Mel: ^__^ And I did all of that in one sitting! Aren't you proud of me?  
  
Tsuru: *sighs* Because she has off of school, she's been compelled to write.  
  
Mel: Is this a bad thing?  
  
Tsuru: Hai.  
  
Mel: *pouts*  
  
Tsuru: Well, review this so she knows she needs to continue.  
  
Mel: Yeah. It's hard to work on the fics I've already started. I have so many new ideas...  
  
Tsuru: Oh no. here we go again..  
  
Mel: *begins to jump up and down again* Ooh! Ooh! I know!!! I'll do one where Heero can only speak Japanese!! That would be fun!!! I'll get to work on that one right now!!!!  
  
Tsuru: *shakes head* Hopeless.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mel: YATTA!!!!!! IDEA!!!!!! Don't slow me down with the mindless babble now! I must type!!!!!

Disclamer… er….. disclaimer: *see previous chapters….*

Warnings: Uh… same as before, with a little clarification. Shounen ai in chapters to come… 2+4, 3+4, 4+?, and hints of 1+2… ^_^() A little bit of everything, ne?

Mel: And now… introducing.…..

Porcelain Doll

Chapter 3
    
    Mel: AND THE CROUD GOES WILD!!!!!!!

Duo placed his hand on the door to Quatre's room. It had been five hours since they had arrived at his mansion on Earth in Europe, and he still hadn't woken up. Hesitantly, Duo opened the door and slid into the room. Quatre looked like an angel. The bed was covered in dark blue sheets, showing off his pale skin and platinum blond hair. Duo hated OZ for injuring such a beautiful creature.

"I'm sorry Quat. I wish it could have been me in that cockpit…" Duo sat down gently on the edge of the bed, and brushed Quatre's bangs off of his forehead with the side of his hand. The small boy stirred slightly, and Duo jerked back with surprise.

"Nani? Who's that?" Quatre opened his glassy grey eyes, and reached out with his hands. Duo stopped breathing for a moment as Quatre put his hands on Duo's stomach, and lightly slid them up to his face. Duo leaned forward slightly, letting Quatre have a better reach. Quatre's hands slid back, and tangled themselves in Duo's braid. "Duo?" Duo smiled at his angel, and sat back. Quatre bolted upright as his hands left Duo. "Well? Who is it?" Duo tried to think of some way to explain his silence to Quatre so he wouldn't be afraid.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Q. I spaced out there for a minute." Quatre relaxed a bit, then lowered himself against the bed again. "So, how are you feeling?" Quatre laughed slightly and turned his head toward Duo.

"I can't feel a thing. Is it just me or have we had this conversation before?" Duo laughed as well, and pulled a sandwich off of the bedside table.

"Well, at least you can move. Do you want something to eat?" Quatre nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"How about a tuna sandwich?" Quatre paused.

"Is that because you don't know how to cook anything else, or because it's what you have in your hand?" Duo opened his mouth to make a comeback, and to rant about 'I can too cook!', but before he could, Quatre reached out and took the sandwich out of his hands.

"Hey! First you insult me, then you take my lunch!" Quatre smiled, and took a bite out of the tasty treat.

"Well, I have to say; if nothing else, you _do_ make good tuna sandwiches." Duo shook his head, and watched as Quatre ate his first meal in days.

"Feel better?" Quatre licked his fingers, and smiled at Duo.

"Well, considering I couldn't feel anything at all before I ate, I don't think I can answer that." Duo slid the sheet down until Quatre's swollen chest was exposed. Quatre winced as Duo gently rubbed the skin around the injury. "I'm starting to wish the codeine hadn't worn off…"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Hai, I have three questions. Which mansion are we in?"

"Uh, one on Earth, in Europe…. Not sure where…." Quatre nodded to himself, then continued.

"Is Trowa alright?" Duo sighed.

"He's still confined to the bed until we can get his leg in a cast, but other than that, he's fine." Quatre looked at Duo quizzically. "He was shot twice. The first passed through his right shoulder, so Heero cleaned it, and stitched it up for him. The second shattered his kneecap, and buried itself in the joint. We're waiting for permission to call a doctor." Quatre nodded again.

"Which room is he in?"

"Hmm… let's see… He's stuffed in the second broom closet on the left when you first come in the front door…" Quatre attempted to keep a serious expression on his face, but failed miserably. 

"Duo!"

"Alright, alright. He's on the 500th floor in bedroom number 89524. He even has 5 bathrooms of his own."

"Duo, cut it out!"

"I'm serious! I don't see how anyone could live in this place! It's _huge_!! I needed a map just to find the front door!" Quatre shook his head.

"It's not that hard. Besides, you could always ask one of the maids to help you." Duo laughed slightly.

"I can think of a few things the maids could help me with…"

"Duo!" Quatre smiled. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, well, I try…"

"You never answered my question." Duo placed his hand on Quatre's head, and moved the soft hair just enough to notice a thin scab above his temple, hidden in his hairline.

"I'm not going tell you, because then you'll want to get out of bed to see him." Quatre stiffened at this remark.

"I can find my way through this house…" Duo stood up, and prepared to leave the room.

"No. You need to stay in bed. I'm going to go downstairs now, I'll be up to check on you in a little while."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Quatre waited until he was sure Duo had left the room, then he sat up and slid his feet off of the bed. Each of the bedrooms in his mansion were set up differently, so if he could gather enough information about the room, he could figure out where he was in the house. First, he put his hand to the side of the bed to see what was on the table. Quatre nearly fell off of the bed after his hands ran into air. There was obviously no table on this side. That was good, because it ruled out most of the rooms in the house. Quatre flipped over to the other side, and found the table. Sighing, he sat down on that side, and felt his hand rest on a block-like object. Picking it up, Quatre established that it was a book, paperback. Quatre replaced the book and sighed. That hadn't been as helpful as he had hoped. He reached out a little further to see where the wall was. When he didn't run into one, he stood up and took a few steps away from the bed.

"Itai!" Quatre ran into a large piece of wooden furniture, and stumbled back a bit. The good news was, there were only three rooms that he could be in now. If there was a window behind the headboard of the bed, he would know exactly where he was. He made his way back to the bed, and put his hand on the surface behind it. It was cold and smooth, like glass. Quatre smiled triumphantly, then formed a picture of the room in his mind. One of the reasons Quatre was such a good gundam pilot was because of his excellent spatial perception. He could picture things in his mind, and they would be exactly like they were in reality…. most of the time…..

Quatre stood up and walked towards the door with a hand out in front of him. He wouldn't have had to do that if it weren't for the fact that he didn't know whether the door was open or not. Quatre's hand had passed the point where it would have run into the door, were it closed. He walked into the doorway, and felt beside him to make sure he knew were he was. He could feel the doorframe about an inch away from where he thought it would be. He reconstructed his mental image accordingly, then headed down the hallway.

'Let's see…. They put me on the second floor… so Trowa's probably here too…. They probably put him closer to the stairs….' Quatre walked down the hallway, pausing every few doors to see if his mental image was still correct. When he got to the section by the stairs, he began to check every bedroom. Trowa was most likely awake, so he would probably see Quatre if he passed by his room. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Trowa looked up as the door to his bedroom opened. A blond head peered into the room.
    
    "Quatre?" Trowa slid himself further up on the bed until he could sit. Quatre walked into the room, and faced the bed. Trowa stared at him in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?"
    "I wanted to know how you were doing." Quatre walked up beside Trowa, and put his hand out to the side. "Trowa? What happened to the chair here?" Trowa stared dumbly at Quatre for a minute, then looked around the room.
    "There's one on the other side of the bed…. Can't you see it?" Quatre laughed and shook his head, making his beautiful blond hair dance in the light.
    "No. If I could, I wouldn't have asked you, now would I?" Trowa watched as Quatre walked around the bed, and sat down on the chair. He could barely tell that the boy still lacked the gift of sight. "How do you feel?"
    "I've seen worse." Trowa winced as he tried to turn towards Quatre. "Aside from the two flesh wounds, I pulled a few muscles in my left arm." Quatre stood up and walked around behind the chair, then put his hands on the top drawer of the bureau.
    "I think there's some Advil in here if you want it. I don't think it would help much with your knee though…" Trowa nodded slightly, then realized that the blond boy couldn't see him.
    "Yes, Arigatō." Quatre shuffled through the contents of the drawer, until he pulled out two small medicine bottles.
    "I-I can't tell which one it is…. You're going to have to tell me…." Quatre seemed embarrassed by this fact. He bit his tongue slightly as Trowa reached out and took the smaller of the two bottles, curious as to what it was.
    "Quatre? Why do you have sleeping pills?"
    "Hmm? Oh, they're not mine. One of the maids… Kayla, I think… has a sleeping disorder. She uses them." Quatre took the bottle back from Trowa and pocketed it. "I'll have to give it to her later. Then this must be the Advil…. Right?" Trowa took the other bottle and opened the cap, letting two of the small brown pills tumble into his hand. "I'll take that as a yes."
    "Quatre! What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Quatre flinched at Duo's angry tone before turning to face him.
    "I was just talking with Trowa."
    "I told you to stay put! You could have hurt yourself!" Quatre stood up and walked towards the door frame.

"I'm fine Duo, really." Duo grabbed onto Quatre's arm lightly, and guided him back to his room, fussing over him the whole time. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~
    
    "So, when does he get here?" Heero frowned at Duo's impatient tone. The braided boy had been looming over Heero's shoulder the entire time he was on the phone, bouncing impatiently on his heels.
    "They said they could send a doctor within the next three hours." Duo visibly shrank at this news.
    "Three whole hours?"
    "Hai."
    "But… But… Why so long?" Heero sighed and sat down in his chair.
    "What do you want?" Duo's face went completely blank, before his eyes adopted a thoroughly confused look.
    "Nani?"
    "You obviously aren't this worried about Trowa. So what is it?"
    "…"
    "You want the doctor to look at Quatre as well, ne?" Heero shook his head, and headed for the kitchen.
    "Oi, Hee-chan! What's that supposed to mean?" Heero closed his eyes, ignoring the braided boy bouncing around him. "Heeeeee-chan!"
    "I know you like him. You don't have to do that." Duo's hyper mask seemed to shatter instantly at those words.
    "Y-you….. I-I…. NANI?!?!?! Where the hell did you come up with that idea?!?!?!" Heero picked up an apple, and shoved it into Duo's mouth, before turning to leave. Duo simply stared at the Japanese boy, stunned.
    To be continued…
    Mel: …eventually….
    Tsuru: *laughs*
    Mel: Well, I don't see you jumping to help!
    Tsuru: *ignores her*
    Mel: She's been like this since winter break. I think there's going to be a muse for sale soon…. *glares daggers at Tsuru*
    Tsuru: *ignores her*
    Mel: Someone want to tell me what a wonderful job I've been doing?
    Readers: *ignore her*
    Mel: ….. Is this some kind of an epidemic?
    _Silence
    _Mel: Am I _that _boring?
    Tsuru: Hai.
    Mel: YAYNESS!!!! She said something!!!!!!
    Tsuru: ….
    Mel: …
    Tsuru….
    Mel: …
    Tsuru: ….

Mel: *sings* Over the days / osanai koro ni tsutanai kotoba de egaita shiawase no jouken o / hito wa mina sagashitsuzukeru / hetakuso na ai dakara ii / sou yatte kizutsuki nagara kizamu truth...
    
    Tsuru: *gags Mel*
    Mel: ^_^() *holds up sign that says 'REVIEW'*
    Tsuru: *sighs, then walks off*


	4. Chapter 4

Mel: *grins* I finally got working on this one! I thank Kattie for encouraging me to finally get the doctor through that door! *sweatdrop* Kind of sad how I can be stuck at writer's block for a year because I can't get a door open, neh?

Chris: Very sad.

Mel: What, are you taking the role of the absent muses now?

Chris: *goes downstairs to download NES games*

Mel: Well, he sure has the 'absent' part down.

Warnings: ^_^() A semi self-insert. Only you guys who know me will catch it, I think. Oh, and also, there is a heterosexual pairing in here, but none of the gundam girls are involved. So, if you get all jealous when you see one of those hot bishounen kissing another girl instead of eachother, CONGRADULATIONS!!! You're as hopeless as I am!

Disclaimer: Smeg, still don't own it. Ah well, it's more fun to write a fanfiction than it is to own the show anyway, neh?
    
    Mel: And now, the long awaited…..
    
    Porcelain Doll
    
    Chapter 3

Duo paced back and forth across the room, twisting his braid tightly around his hands as he did. Heero was having a great deal of difficulty concentrating on his work with the boy storming across the room.

"Duo…"

"He's late! He's late, he's late, he's late!" Duo threw his arms up into the air and flopped down on the couch. "You said he would be here in three hours! He's late!" Not one minute after he sat down, he sprung up and pressed his face to the window, trying to see someone who wasn't there.

"Duo, it's 5:02." Heero set his laptop down, and stared at the tense boy.

"What's that got to do with anything?" The boy snapped, spinning so the metal bar in his hair tie snapped against the window before the long rope came to rest on his shoulder. Duo angrily swatted it away.

"I said he would be here in about three hours." Duo continued to stare at the calm pilot. "He's allowed to be late by three minutes." Duo was about to continue his rant, but was silenced by a swift knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Duo spun around and smacked his head into the door, forgetting he was right next to it. Heero sighed and gently pushed him to the side.

"Baka." Heero then opened the door for a very beautiful young redhead.

"Hello, are you Jay Green?" Heero nodded slightly and moved to the side, silently inviting the young woman in. Duo's jaw dropped slightly as he noticed the doctor was indeed female, and quite well built at that. She was also about 5 inches taller than Duo, towering over him and making him feel very insignificant.

"My friend is up these stairs. Follow me please." Heero was swift and to the point, which was probably for the best. The woman had not been informed of their true identities, so she was to be considered a potential threat.

"Daaaaamn…." Duo whispered to himself as he walked up the stairs behind the woman. Her thick red hair was bound in a braid almost as long as Duo's, and came down a few inches past her waist. He couldn't help but stare as it swung from side to side as she walked.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"My God…. Looks like you got yourself in quite a fix." The doctor looked over Trowa with great concern, then back up to Heero. "Are you sure you want me to work right here? The sheets will get stained."

"Yes. It's best not to move him." The girl laughed at Heero's down-to-business attitude, then opened her box of tools to get started.

"Alright, sir. I'm going to put you out during the operation. This might sting a little going in." She pulled out a syringe and sterilized the tip, then the skin on the inside of Trowa's elbow. "Of course, it won't hurt nearly as much as those bullets did going in, so this should be nothing." Trowa sighed as the needle went in, then closed his eyes to help the drugs take effect faster. He was soon sleeping peacefully, and the doctor went to work extracting the bullet from his knee.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Wufei walked into Quatre's room to see how he was doing. It had been two hours since the doctor had arrived, and she was still working on Trowa's knee.

"Who's there?" Quatre sat up on the bed to face the door, though he knew he couldn't see anything.

"It's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Quatre shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm alright. How's Trowa doing?"

"They're still working on him. She's about to put the cast on."

"Can I see him when she's done?" Wufei eyed Quatre carefully.

"I think you can answer your own question." Quatre glared at Wufei, at least tried to. He wasn't looking directly at Wufei, more at the doorway beside him. "My point exactly." Quatre sighed, exasperated, and fell back against the bed.

"I hate this," he hissed to himself. His lack of sight was starting to drive him insane.

"I know." Wufei turned to leave the room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Alright, I'm finished. He should wake up within the next hour. I have a feeling he's not going to want to stay in bed long, but you have to keep him there at _least_ for the rest of the day, and make sure he doesn't put his weight on it at all for a while. Otherwise, his knee won't heal." The girl turned around and smiled at Duo. Then she closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and tapped him on the nose in one fluid motion. Duo's eyes widened for a moment, then a large grin crossed his face.

"Alix! I didn't recognize you! Wow, you've grown! You're taller than me!" Alix laughed and embraced Duo in a large bear hug. Heero eyed the two of them carefully.

"Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Duo grinned and turned to face him.

"Alix and I grew up at the orphanage together! She was adopted a few months before…" His voice trailed off at the memory, but he shook the thought aside. "Anyway, she was one of the kids I used to take care of." Alix grinned and turned around.

"I'm only three inches behind you, next time we meet my braid will be longer." She looked over her shoulder at Duo and grinned.

"Duo…" Heero tilted his head towards the door, and Duo sighed in disappointment.

"Alix, I'm sorry. But it's time for you to leave." Alix smiled and nodded in understanding, letting Heero show her the way out. At the door before she left, Alix pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in Duo's hand.

"Come find me when the war's over. I want to see you again." And with that, she left.

"I will." Duo smiled and pocketed the object, leaving Heero very confused. Shrugging it off, he left for his room. After writing a report he would probably go to bed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Quatre sat up in bed, preparing to leave the room for the second time that day. By now, he thought, everyone should be asleep. He made his way to the door and gently opened it, thankful that it didn't creak.

"Quatre!" The whispered exclamation made the blond boy freeze as he tried to figure out who had called his name. He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist lightly, careful not to agitate the injuries he had sustained. "I missed you!"

"Kayla?" Quatre smiled and returned the embrace. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Nine months and eleven days. And I thought of you every one of them." Quatre laughed softly and rubbed the girl's back.

"I have something of yours." He pulled the sleeping pills out of his pocket and held them out. "I thought you didn't need them anymore." Kayla turned her chocolate eyes down, embarrassed.

"I was trying to kill my caffeine addiction… I hid them when I heard you were coming." Quatre smiled again and ran his hands through her short cropped brown hair.

"You cut your hair too?" Kayla laughed and nodded.

"I was wondering if you would notice." Quatre smiled and ran one of his hands lightly across Kayla's lips before kissing her.

To be continued…

Mel: *sweatdrop* Any of you fangirls out there jealous? If so, imagine how Trowa and Duo will feel when they find out… *grins*

Chris: Mel! Mel! I just downloaded the game Ness originally appeared in!

Melara's evil Father: Mel, you have a concert in a half hour. Get dressed. We're going to be late.

Mel: *sigh* Oh well. Maybe I'll be able to start this one up again later… Ja ne!


End file.
